1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to knock-down or ready-to-assemble furniture and, in particular, to a simple system of fastening the components together to form the furniture piece with sufficient reliability to support the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, furniture pieces are manufactured and assembled at the factory and then shipped as a complete unit to the distributor or customer. The sections of the piece are joined by large bolts which extend through predrilled holes in the sections. In some furniture, the assembly is covered with upholstery partially concealing the bolts. The resulting assembly can be cumbersome to deliver to the customer or simply transport from one location to another. Additionally, the size of the furniture piece may make delivery to certain locations impossible because of dimensional constraints in hallways, doorways and stairways. As a result, customers may have limited selection of furniture because of the size and weight of fully assembled furniture pieces.
Knock-down (KD) or ready-to-assemble (RTA) furniture has been developed in order to overcome such shortcomings and to provide increased options in the storage, delivery and moving of furniture. Unfortunately, early versions of ready-to-assemble furniture lacked strength and stability particularly under heavy loads. The furniture was perceived as flimsy and unreliable particularly as to the means for fastening the components of the furniture pieces. Screws or bolts were used to secure the components which tend to loosen upon extended use resulting in a breakdown of the piece. Such fasteners also do not lend themselves to quick and simple disassembly of the furniture piece requiring tools for removal of the bolts or screws. In some instances, repeated assembly and disassembly of the furniture piece may strip the fasteners ultimately resulting in their failure. Additional problems result from attempting to make upholstered furniture ready-to-assemble since the fasteners need to be concealed.